Home
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: After Ziva is forced to shoot a man dead to save herself, Jethro is there to support her when she is shaken and injured.


"Ziva!", the voice of the silver haired, blue eyed NCIS agent boomed across the open space of the warehouse as he ran towards the Israeli Mossad Officer who lay on the floor. She wore a white waistcoat that was painted with the blood of a killer, her breathing ragged and her body slightly shaking from the adrenaline surging through her body and the fear that ran through her veins. He witnessed her pushing the body from her, the heavier man was pushed from her with all of her strength and within seconds of the body being rolled, he was by her side.

He put his hand out and took hers into his when she offered hers to him, pulling her to stand instantly and tugging her body into his so that her entire body leant against his and her hands rested softly upon his strong and muscled chest. Her breathing was still irregular and she still shook slightly. It was enough for him to feel against him and yet not enough for other people around them to notice the effect that the event had truly had on the woman. Her strong cover was starting to crumble and she knew it. So did he. His arms remained wrapped around her and holding her close to him. He wanted nothing more than to protect the woman he loved, he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and keep her there so that he would always know she was safe and always be able to make sure she was loved. Because she was. She was very much loved, not just by friends and family but by the man who currently held her in his arms. Her boss.

Her hands slid down from his chest and round to his back, going underneath his dark suit jacket and to wrap her arms firmly around his waist. His were wrapped around her shoulders to hold her close to him and her cheek was pressed against his chest with the sound of his heartbeat working to calm her own heartbeat and breathing.

He pulled back slightly to look at her, "Get changed", he said softly, "Go get checked out at the hospital". His voice was soft, gentle and laced with concern and affection, "and then go home", he said as his blue eyes flickered up to the cut that was bleeding on the right side of her tanned forehead.

The Mossad agent shook her head, "No Gibbs", she said softly, "I do not want to….I do not need to". She was clearly attempting to look confident and unfazed however her dark brown eyes failed to meet his bright blue ones and her voice was far from confident sounding, it was filled with timid and scared undertones. She was scared and he knew it. That knowledge worried him and made him want to protect her even more than usual. He always felt the need to protect her and to make sure that she was safe. He wished that he could take her home with him so that he could protect and love her for the rest of their lives.

He sighed and his eyes scanned her features as his own showed concern and briefly his shield was down revealing the depths of love that he held for her within his bright blue eyes. Eyes that reminded her of the ocean, she often had fantasies of making love to the man on the ocean, in one of his hand crafted boats and with the sun shining down on them. That was just one of the ideas that came to her mind when she saw him, thought of him or even heard his name. She wanted him. That feeling was becoming harder and harder to deny and much more difficult to hide from her boss. The look in his eyes made her smile softly to him and she wanted to see that look more often but with sadness she found herself wondering if that look was simply because she could have died, if that look was simply sympathy rather than love like she felt for him.

A law enforcement officer nearby offered to take her to hospital after they had disengaged from each others bodies and stepped away from each other but without taking her eyes off of her boss, she declined the offer and tried to claim that she was in fact perfectly fine. Jethro however did not believe her. He knew that look in her eyes, and he knew she was worried. He knew she was scared.

"She's fine", the silver haired senior agent said to him, and wrapped his left arm around the young woman's shoulders, "I'll take her home". The way he said it, she knew that the concept of her going home was not quite the option it had originally sounded like.

As they stepped away, she looked up at him and blue eyes met brown, "But Gibbs…", she began softly, "I do not want to go home". She said it with fear within her eyes and worry laced throughout her voice.

The agent shook his head, "Not your home", he stated, "Mine". He didn't look down at her when he said it but instead opted to walk her to his car, opening the passenger side door for her and helping her shaking hands to buckle up the safety belt.

As he sat into the driver's seat, he leant out and put his hand onto the officer's thigh, "You did what you had to do Zee", he said softly, "It'll be okay". His voice was filled with kindness and care, as well as love that was directed solely at her.

The Israeli beauty looked up with a soft smile, "Thank you Gibbs", she said softly not just referring to his comments but also towards his kindness to her and most importantly to the fact he was not simply sending her home but also taking care of her in a way that was more endearing and loving. He was going above and beyond his duties as a senior agent. Something he tended to do a lot for his agents but especially when it came to her. His exotic beauty. His Mossad Officer.

She tugged her bottom lip into her mouth with the use of her upper teeth and glanced down before looking up at him again. Her hand went to his cheek and she leant into him as she tugged him towards her, their lips met in a soft and very brief kiss. Too brief for her liking and too brief for his. She took comfort in his arms that night but both knew that it would not be the last time.

A/N This isn't the original, the original was better but unfortunately computer issues meant that I lost the entire thing….


End file.
